Keluarga Naruto Dan Hinata
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata yang penuh warna. AU, OOC, Islami, Humor. Rencananya sih MC.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** NaruHina, OOC, AU, Family, Romance, Islami, humor yang mesti dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

**Summary: ** Bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata yang penuh warna.

.

.

"KAMU PIKIR AKU SETAN, GITU?!" Terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan dari kediaman rumah Naruto dan Hinata. Berhubung yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya mereka berdua, jadi sudah pasti kalau teriakan penuh amarah itu adalah teriakan Hinata.

"KAMU PIKIR AKU KESURUPAN?!"

Teriakan penuh amarah di rumah keluarga Namikaze membuat burung-burung yang baru saja hinggap di dahan pohon jambu yang tertanam di depan rumah Naruto terbang ketakutan. Burung-burung itu terbang menjauhi rumah yang tampaknya para penghuninya sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin meredakan amarahmu saja…" cicit Naruto yang kini menyesali apa yang tadi dia lakukan untuk mencoba meredakan amarah Hinata, istrinya.

PRAAANG

Sebuah piring terbang yang tadinya dilempar Hinata ke arah Naruto hancur berkeping-keping aetelah sekses menghantam tembok. Naruto menelan ludah, ngeri membayangkan seandainya piring tadi menghantam kepalanya.

"TERUS MAKSUDNYA APA TADI AKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU?!" Amarah Hinata masih meluap-luap, berkacak pinggang memaksakan penjelasan logis dari Naruto.

Merapikan rambut yang sebenarnya diapakan juga tetep awut-awutan kayak kena Badai Haiyan, Naruto berdehem kecil.

"Aku cuma ngikutin apa yang dikatakan Pak Ustadz waktu pengajian di masjid kemarin, Hin,"

Naruto mencoba member penjelasan.

"Pak Ustadz?" Hinata kebingungan. Masa iya pak Ustadz yang nyuruh Naruto buat ngelakuin hal nista kayak tadi?

.

_ Setiap malam Jum'at di masjid yang masih termasuk kompleks perumahan di mana keluarga Naruto Namikaze tinggal_ , _diadakan pengajian rutin. Nah, malam Jum'at kemarin tuh, tema yang diambil adalah adzan._

_ Malam itu Pak Ustadz Hidan menerangkan sejarah awal mula adzan dan kegunaan adzan selain untuk memanggil orang-orang buat shalat lima waktu._

_ Dahulu, lebih dari empat belas abad yang lalu, ketika Rasulullah sudah tinggal di Madinah, Beliau bersama para sahabat memikirkan bagaimana cara mengumpulkan penduduk Madinah untuk melakukan shalat jamaah di masjid. Ada sahabat yang mengajukan pendapat agar mengibarkan bendera, tapi Nabi tidak menyetujui pendapat ini. Lalu, ada sahabat lain yang mengajukan meniup terompet untuk memanggil orang-orang, tapi nabi juga menolak usul ini karena hal tersebut adalah kebiasaan orang-orang Yahudi. Lalu, ada sahabat lain yang mengajukan usul membunyikan lonceng, tapi Nabi juga menolak pendapat ini karena membunyikan lonceng adalah kebiasaan orang-orang Nasrani._

_ Sampai majelis itu dibubarkan, belum menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Nabi dan para sahabat kembali ke kediaman masing-masing untuk istirahat._

_ Sahabat Abdullah Bin Zaid bermimpi ada seseorang yang mengumandangkan Adzan untuk mengumpulkan umat Islam agar melaksanakan shalat berjamah. _

_ Abdullah Bin Zaid segera menemui Nabi di masjid dan bercerita tentang mimpinya. Nabi yang mendengar cerita mimpi Abdullah Bin Zaid segera memerintahkan Bilal agar mengumandangkan Adzan seperti dalam mimpi. Umar Ibnu Khatab dan para penduduk Madinah yang mendengar Adzan segera berdatangan ke masjid. Beberapa sahabat yang lain ternyata juga bermimpi hal sama dengan mimpi Abullah Bin Zaid. Dan Nabi sangat menyukai kalinat-kalimat yang ada dalam Adzan itu._

_ "Nah Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, sejak saat itulah Adzan dipake buat ngumpulin orang-orang biar datang ke masjid untuk melakukan shalat jamaah…." Terang Ustadz Hidan._

_ Para anggota majelis manggut-manggut paham._

_ "Selain itu Adzan dan Iqomah dikumaandangkan di telinga bayi yang baru lahir untuk menghalau gangguan setan pada anak Adam. Dan nama Allah-lah yang pertama kali didengar oleh anak Adam." Lanjut Ustadz Hidan._

_ "Jadi Adzan dipake buat menghalau setan Pak Ustadz?" Tanya salah seorang jamaah yang duduk di samping Naruto._

_ "Benar. Setan itu akan kesakitan kalo mendengar Adzan, dia nutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan bersembunyi ke tempat-tempat kotor dan najis, lalu setan akan keluar lagi kalo Adzan udah selesai."_

_ "Ada manfaat lain dari Adzan, Pak Ustadz?" Tanya Naruto._

_ "Ada. Kalau Adzan dikumandangkan, kita mendengarnya, kita harus mendengar seruan itu dan menjawab Adzan, sebab orang-orang yang lidahnya kelu ketika sakaratul maut dan tidak bisa dzikir adalah orang yang semasa hidupnya tidak menjawab Adzan. Dan satu lagi ya para jamaah, waktu antara Adzan dan Iqamah adalah waktu yang mustajab untuk berdoa."_

_ "Oh gitu…," Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasa dari Ustadz Hidan._

_._

Hinata memijit pelipis, dia masih belum mengerti antara hubungannya ceramah Ustadz Hidan dengan perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"Jadi, jelaskan alasan atas perbuatanmu tadi, Naruto!"

"Kamu tadi kan, marah-marah sama aku…,"

"Lalu?" sudut siku-siku tercetak di pelipis kiri Hinata.

"Kalau orang marah-marah kan, dalam pengaruh setan. Setan kan takut dengar suara Adzan, jd tadi aku Adzan di telinga kamu biar setannya pergi, kamu ga marah lagi, lalu wudlu. Biar marah sama aku hilang…," penjelasan Naruto yang antara logis dan ga logis ini membuat Hinata _speechless _dan syok luar biasa.

Naruto menatap ekspresi syok di muka istrinya. Dalam hati dia kembali mengumandangkan Adzan, tentu sudah jelas maksudnya apa.

.

_"Naruto, kenapa tadi malam pulang terlambat?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencuci peralatan makan. Ya, mereka baru saja sarapan._

_ "Oh itu…, aku mengantarkan Shion ke toko baju. Setelah itu baru aku pulang." Jawab Naruto._

_ Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau sekarang Hinata sedang meremas spon kuat-kuat. Shion adalah mantan Naruto waktu di SMA._

_ "Oh begitu, ya? Sempet-sempetnya nganterin mantan ke toko baju, tapi laundry titpan istrinya sendiri lupa? Bagus, ya…" Hinata berbalik dan menatap nyalang pada Naruto._

_ Naruto menelan ludah, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membantah ketika Hinata mulai ngomel-ngomel. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat tausiah Ustadz Hidan. Dia akan melakukannya, dan berharap kemarahan Hinata lenyap._

_ Mendekati Hinata, memegang kedua lengan Hinata, mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Hinata…_

"_Na-naruto, kau mau apa?"suara Hinata melemah dan terdengar gugup._

_ Tanpa babibu Naruto mengucapkan Adzan di telinga kiri Hinata._

_ "ALLAHU AKBAR, ALLAAAAHU AKBAR!"_

.

.

END

Bisa kumpulan ficlet, drabble atau apalah. Yang pasti ga bakalan panjang-panjang.

Ehm! Moga humornya kerasa ya… jujur, saya lagi menata kembali tujuan kenapa saya nulis fanfic. Saya masih belum menemukan motivasi lain untuk membuat fanfic, tapi buat saat ini yang jelas kalo saya pengen nulis ya akan saya tulis, kalo males ya males aja. Buat saat ini aku rasa itu udah cukup.

Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang meramaikan (?) kehidupan saya di dunia maya. Terima kasih banyak.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
